1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotation amount detecting device for a rotation body, a length measuring device that measures a length of a sheet in a transport direction thereof and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a printer or a copying machine which is capable of detecting a transport speed of a recording medium or a length in a transport direction of a recording medium using a rotation body has been known.